


Damnit, Scott!

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alive Allison, Established Relationship, M/M, Scott McCall is a Dork, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Scott makes a wrong decision that mortifies both himself along with Stiles.





	Damnit, Scott!

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine, out of the whole pack Scott catches them the most during their naughty stuff and is scarred everytime.  
> I should be writing my other fic yet here I am writing random smut. I can't help it they just won't leave my mind until I write okay.... Enjoy!

When Derek let himself in through the window, Stiles only smirked, then jumped to hug the man.

“God, I missed you.”, Stiles breathed in Derek's scent, a habit he picked up staying too long around wolves. Cradling him, Derek began pushing the boy towards his bed while nuzzling his neck at the same time. “Missed you as well.”, the wolf voice rumbled in Stiles’ neck, prompting a shudder.

Derek’s been out of town for the past couple of days. The chances are, he had come straight to Stiles, since the boy had not heard anything about his arrival beforehand.

Now that he was pushed on to the bed, Derek crowding on top of him, Stiles couldn't find himself to complain.

The human’s breathing hitched, “I missed your touch.”, he said, looking up with heated gaze, gliding a palm over his lover's chiseled chest, “I missed touching you.”

Grinding down his hips, Derek met the boy's gaze with his own Alpha red ones. Half-lidded and hungry. Stiles bucked up with a choked out moan, digging his nails on one of the Alpha's bicep.

After that, it was all grunts and groans filling up the room, as Derek continued to grind down on Stiles’ stiffness. Arms keeping a firm grip on the hips, not letting him budge from underneath while his mouth worked on Stiles’ jaw. And Stiles could do nothing but let out soft noises in between harsh breaths under the welcomed touch.

After one particular roll of hips and a nip in junction of his shoulder, Stiles came with a sharp gasp, soiling the insides of his sweatpants that he put on after a shower right before Derek's arrival. Well, whatever. He's gonna need another shower after this  anyway.

Derek, smirking at his achievement, pushed himself off of Stiles, all the while keeping his gaze on the boy. Then he began tugging down Stiles’ pants, revealing the softening cock. Dragging his fist around it, causing Stiles to hiss in the process, he gathered some of come, licking them all clean off his fingers and palm. “Clothes off. Now.”, grunting out, Derek eased the boy out of the pants all the way then throwing it somewhere in the room. The Star Wars tee he was wearing followed suit.

“Not fair. You undress too.”, Stiles mumbled as he went to attempt unbuckling Derek's jeans. Once they were both naked, Derek was on top of Stiles once more. A devilish glint in his eyes that had Stiles shivering in anticipation. He went down on one of the nipples, trapping it in the heat of his mouth. Stiles cried out at the sensation.

 

**×××**

 

Scott parked his bike in front of the house. Walking up to the front door he welcomed himself in. After being friends with Stiles for more than a decade, he didn't need any formalities around them. It was basically a second home to him at this point.

He had been texting Stiles for the past hour or so with no response from the boy. It was more of his thing to respond late while Stiles always replied within minutes. Scott was getting worried but not so much thinking his friend might just be taking a nap. So, he decided to check up on him and offer to play video games together or maybe watch a movie.

They had not been spending much time together since Scott's been ignoring Stiles, _again._ He just wanted to catch up with his friend and enjoy each other's company.

But he should have been more cautious, should have used his wolfy senses, like Derek told the wolves in every training session they had.

Instead, Scott just ascended the stairs in quick steps, how he usually did. Then he strode towards Stiles’ bedroom while he plotted his next date with Allison. Ignoring the slight noises coming from inside. He later wished he didn't.

The crooked jaw boy stopped in front of the door, his hand on the knob. He rotated it, pushing the door open without much thought.

And then, he regretted all the decisions he made that afternoon. The moment he opened the door, strong scent of arousal and spunk assaulted his nose. He froze from the shock at the sight of his best friend, who he also considered his brother, was getting fucked on the bed by _Derek Hale,_ no less!

Stiles snapped his head at the sound of the door opening but it was too late. Since it was also the moment Stiles reached orgasm, shouting Derek's name. His blissful expression lasted basically a nano second, quickly morphing into one of mortification. It all happened within seconds, leaving Scott to witness Stiles coming all over the bed, the first thing after he opened the door.

Scott stood there shell shocked watching Derek fuck into Stiles yet not really seeing.. When he regained his senses, horrified he fled the scene. Sprinting at werewolf speed until he was out of the house. He got on his bike then headed straight back to his home. He had to get the image out of his head as soon as possible. He'd be needing many days before he could see Stiles in the eyes again.

 

**×××**

 

_“Oh my god.”_ , Stiles groaned in mortification.

Out of _all_ the people it could have been, it had to be Scott who had to walk through the door.

After much teasing Derek had _finally_ given it to Stiles. At that point it was what he _needed_ . It had been mere minutes since the wolf thrusted in him, angling his thrusts so that it hit in all the right places everytime. He didn't think he could even stop himself from coming _if_ he wanted to. Yet, he couldn't care less even if it was his dad, yes, the Sheriff, discovered them at that moment. He needed to cum and he needed to right that instant. Otherwise, he was gonna explode or something. And come he did. Right in front of his best fucking friend who he called brother.

Apparently, he did care. A lot. It was Scott, after all. He was the last person on the list of last person he wanted to see him like this. Stiles would need many, many, _many_ days before he could face his friend again. Damnit, Scott!

Although his mortification soon replaced with arousal once more. He moaned loud as Derek kept hitting his prostate. God, this guy! He teases him with sucking his nipples to rimming his hole for _over an hour_ until Stiles turns into a writhing mess under him. Then he turns the boy around, fucking him into the mattress hard and fast, assaulting his prostate in the process. _Fucking tease_.

Although he came twice by then, Derek had not even once. Plus he was clearly not done yet. So, he let the guy get what he needed to orgasm even though Stiles was oversensitive from coming. When Stiles’ legs gave out in pleasure, the wolf grabbed him by the hips as he continued to thrust.

“ _God, D-Derek_! Slow the fuck d-down or I'm going to p-pass out!”, Stiles stammered out when the stimulation got too much. Cock rearing to go, Stiles was close to coming again.

And then Derek was ejaculating. Holding Stiles down in a bruising grip, and grunting as he shot his load inside his lover. Filling him up with a copious amount of semen.

Stiles cried out from pleasure. Reaching another orgasm although nothing came out of his penis. Only an intense feeling of pleasure, that left him spasming.

They slumped on the bed side by side, automatically moving to positioning themselves to cuddle.

_“God._ I love you so much, Der!”, Stiles slurred.

Derek gave a sloppy grin, kissing the back of the boy. “Love you as well.”, then he lifted himself on his elbows. Leaning down, he seized Stiles’ lips, kissing them hard.

“Scott saw.” Stiles spoke after they went back to their previous position, burying his face in Derek's arm.

“I know, babe. I'm sorry I couldn't stop. It'll be fine.”, Derek kissed his back once more. “It’s not your fault. I didn’t want you to stop either. But that doesn't make the embarrassment any less.” Derek nuzzled his neck in an attempt of comfort, “It'll be okay. Let's go to sleep now.”

It helped and Stiles drifted off to sleep, wrapped in Derek's strong arms. Content to be the little spoon even if he always he argued about it afterwards.


End file.
